


This Is Us

by Vonn13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Malec, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonn13/pseuds/Vonn13
Summary: Prologue:He watched the movie one more time. It has been 7 years since he first met the love of his life. They used to wake up together, sleep together, do almost everything together. Those were the days. He sighs as the movie starts. Later, he will be attending his concert. Just watching from the sidelines.. again. But he was bolder this time. He booked a VIP box all for himself. He told him the box number. That he would be there. His love had promised a song for him. He should really get ready, shower and pick out what to wear. They might get together later. Or not. The movie was starting so he decided to watch again before doing anything else.- - -The movie started with 5 teenagers made to lineup infront of the camera.Raphael, Magnus, Jace, Simon and Alec.Magnus reaches over and slaps Simon’s face.“Dude! What was that for?!” Simon yelps at Magnus.Jace smirks while Raphael and Alec looked on in surprise. Magnus ignores him.“Seriously! What was that for?!” Simon glares at Magnus.The next scene cuts to a huge dome filled with screaming fans. The five teenagers were called out to the stage one by one. They began singing their hit songs and the crowd goes wild.





	1. The Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my friends that I would write a fic of Malec that was inspired by Larry’s story. Larry is the ship name of Harry and Louis of the British Boy Band called One Direction :)  
> So this is my take of their love story using Malec because honestly.. I just love Malec to bits <3  
> I didn’t watch the season of X-factor where One Direction won 3rd place. I only watched their movie this is us and lots of youtube videos of Larry. And of course, alot of insight from my friends who loves and believes in their relationship. I believe there’s something there too.. so here goes Malec as One direction ;)  
> Starring:  
> Magnus (Louis)  
> Alec (Harry)  
> Simon (Niall)  
> Jace (Liam)  
> Raphael (Zayn)

\- 7 years ago -

There was a long queue for contestants waiting for their turn to perform on the stage. One would have thought that given the past elimination round, the number of people would have dwindled down. But it seems there were a lot of hopefuls this year. X-factor has also announced that they would be looking the next big thing. Whether its a solo artist or a band. Simon Cowell had expressed his excitement in having a band win. Hopefully, a successful group will be produced by the show for the first time ever in their current 10th season. There were groups already in groups who joined. Only to be crushed when some of their members were cut and some were made to move forward in the contest.  
For Magnus, he had always been a solo act but his friends have insisted he joined their group. Sadly, it was a no for all of them. But Simon Cowell had asked him to stay. Saying ‘I like you’ and with that, he was able to move on to the next round. At the young age of 16, Magnus was taller than most kids. He already knew how to dress himself and he was a proud and out bi-sexual. He sported a spiky hair with blue streaks at the front. He wears only an eye liner to emphasize his cat eyes which he knew boys and girls loved about him. He was currently checking his makeup using his pocket mirror when something caught his eye. He snaps his mirror shut and turns to gaze at the pretty boy across the hall. The pretty boy was a bit short and have smooth pale skin. It stood in contrast with his jet black hair and hazel brown eyes. He was following a blond, taller guy who looked like he was telling him something. The pretty boy smiled and it was the most angelic thing Magnus has ever seen. “Who are you?” He whispers as the pretty boy stopped when the blond boy stopped and turned towards him.  
“Wow..” Clary whispered beside him and Magnus glanced at his friend who seems to be looking towards the same direction as he was. He was about to say ‘i got dibs on that one’ when he realized that the blond guy was the epitome of a golden boy. He was handsome and he knew it. He looked like trouble and Clary had always been a sucker for those types. They watched the two beautiful boys talking at each other. Were they brothers? They seem awfully close. Magnus hoped they were but they looked nothing alike. Just then, the blond was peering down at his pretty boy, their faces barely an inch apart. Magnus watches the pretty boy blush and step back slightly but the blond boy ruffles his hair and turns to leave. Magnus saw his pretty boy place a hand at the back of his neck and take a deep breath. Then Magnus heard the most beautiful voice.  
“Jace! Wait up!” His pretty boy had shouted and had started to look for the blond, apparently named Jake, guy.  
Magnus smiled. He will go looking for Jade and his pretty boy after his audition. Hopefully, they both will make the cut.

\- - -

Alec found Jace by the hotdog stand just outside the waiting area.  
“Jace! I’ve been looking all over for you! There’s only 1 guy left before we get called. Come on!” He grabbed Jace by the arm and dragged him inside.  
“Boy, for a midget, you’re freakishly strong!” Jace laughed as he munched on his hotdog while letting himself get dragged.  
By the time they make it back, their group was already beckoning them to follow as they headed to the back stage. They were a small group of four with Alec as lead singer. Jace is second and the other vocals were Raj and Sebastian. They had been practicing songs for 2 years now. It was actually Jace’s dream. He got rejected 2 years ago. He was so broken that Alec supported him. But Jace made him lead singer as he was older by a month than him. Insisting he should be a big brother if not by height, atleast by vocals. Alec loved his brother too much and when he decided to join him in his passion, it was like Jace lived again. Alec did his best to take care of everyone in his group. It was his nature after all as a big brother. Even though he was the shortest among the four.  
Being in the stage was very intimidating. All four judges were in front of them and Alec tried not to fidget under their scrutiny. Simon Cowell was particularly interested in Alec.  
Alec had carefully combed his hair that morning but probably due to the weather, the edges curled a bit and it looked like squids dropped in soot were at war on his head. He wasn’t a good dresser. He had put on his newest light blue shirt that Izzy had gotten for him. It fits him well and he grabbed his most comfy black jeans which Raj told him looked worn out. He should have tried to look better, they were meeting Simon Cowell after all. Jace however, did not need any help dressing himself. He wore a well fitted shirt that hugged his muscular frame and jeans that showed off his long legs. He looked like a heartbreaker and he knew it. However, Jace’s usual confident stature was replaced by a nervous one now. Jace looks at him and Alec nods. Their song started and they sang in time with the beat, just like they rehearsed.  
After their performance, Alec waited for the feedback from the judges. All his parts were on point and he didn’t make a mistake once.  
“Alec, you are quite a leader aren’t you?” Simon Cowell said fondly addressing him.  
Alec looked at him confused. He wasn’t really the leader, only Jace insisted that. Although he was the lead singer of their band so maybe people took him to that role.  
“When some of your members are nervous or going off key, you tend to sing along with them or encourage them in some way. Like moving near them or giving them a pat in the back. Just your presence makes them better in performing. I like it. I like you” Simon said simply.  
“He’s the best kid leader there is” Jace said proudly and Alec blushed saying a soft thank you to Simon Cowell who winked at him.  
“Yes, well, we still have to make a vote. Guys?” Simon asked his panel. “Louis?”  
“Are we doing the whole group?” Louis asked  
“Yeah, let’s do the group first. Then after we do as individuals” Simon said  
“Ok so as a group its a no for me” Louis said which was met by alot of boos  
“Nicole?” Simon asked Nicole Scherzinger  
“As a group its a no for me as well”  
“Ok, so as a group its all a no. However, we will now pick out as individuals. Give us a minute ok guys?” Simon says as he turns off his mic and stands to discuss between Nicole and Louis.  
“I think they like you enough. You might get in” Jace whispers nervously  
“Hey, you got this ok?” Alec says squeezing Jace’s hand.  
“Alright, Alec and Jace, you’re staying. Raj and Sebastian, I’m sorry but its a no for you” Simon announced after a while.  
Sebastian and Raj went over to hug them. Alec felt bad as if he failed his team.  
“It’s ok” Sebastian said as he hugged Alec. “You guys do your best, we’ll wait for you just outside, ok?”  
Alec nods and the two left the stage.  
“Ok, so as you know, we will be giving you a chance to audition by yourself. You can sing any song of your choice. Let’s start with you Alec. Just start whenever you’re ready” Simon said smiling warmly at him.  
Alec nods. He sang ‘Isn’t she lovely’ by Stevie wonder.  
After his song, the judges were beaming at him. Well, except for Louis.  
“I guess maybe because you’re still young. You still lack the confidence. It’s a no for me” Louis says which was met with numerous boos from the audience.  
“I think the audience didn’t agree with you louis. And neither do I. This is what this show is about. Regardless if you’re 15, 16 or 17. I think that with a little bit of vocal coaching, Alec, you can be actually very good. It’s a yes for me. Nicole, you’re going to have to decide” Simon says  
“Wow, oh ok. No pressure.” The judges laugh “For a 16yr old, you have a very pretty voice. And, I really like you. It’s a yes for me” Nicole says smiling at Alec. The pretty boy had a matching pretty voice which was a good combination.  
“Congratulations Alec, you’re moving to the next round” Simon announces.  
Alec smiles gratefully and thanks the judges again. Jace was hugging him and he rubs his back. “Your turn Jace. You can do this ok? I believe in you” Alec whispers and Jace nods as they separate. Alec does not leave his side and Simon Cowell just smiles at them.  
“So Jace, you’ve been here before right?” Simon asks  
“Yeah, how are you Simon?”  
“I’m good. 2 years ago right?”  
“Yes”  
“How far did you make it last time?” Louis asks  
“I got as far as Simon’s house in Barbados” Jace responds  
“What will you sing for us today?” Simon asks  
“Cry me a river”  
Simon nods to him and Jace takes a deep breath and starts singing.  
Alec was having goosebumps just listening to Jace. He had improved so much. When Jace was done, Alec follows his gaze to the judges.  
“This is the guy you rejected 2yrs ago? What were you thinking Simon?” Louis swivels his chair looking at Simon.  
“Back then, he wasn’t ready. And i told him to come back after 2yrs. And you know what? I was right. I think that was brilliant Jace” Simon says proudly looking at him. The judges all voted yes.  
“Thank you!” Jace had tears in his eyes as he felt Alec’s bone crushing hug.  
“You made it! You were awesome!!” Alec beamed at him and Jace felt like he was flying in the heavens.  
“We made it Alec. We got through!” Jace says happily.  
The Lightwood siblings have made it thru the next round.

\- - -

The next round, there were around 50 finalists. However, they were to perform as individuals in this round so Jace and Alec each got their numbers. They got separated in the long line of contestants. Alec was looking at his notebook making sure he didn’t forget the lyrics of his song when someone hands him a cup of water. He looks up, startled to see the most beautiful boy to have graced this planet.  
“Hi, I don’t believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Magnus Bane” the beautiful boy hands out both the drink and his hand towards Alec.  
Angels he was perfect! Alec couldn’t help but smile idiotically at him. “Alec.. Alec Lightwood” he takes both the drink and his hand.  
Magnus had a firm grip. He was looking at Alec’s notebook curiously. “Neat writing, are you singing that song?”  
Alec blushed as the beautiful boy leans closer to examine his handwriting. He smelled perfect too, something with a hint of sandalwood. Why were there perfect beings such as Magnus? “Uh, yeah um.” He clears his throat. “It’s Where’s the love by Hansons”  
“Nice!” Magnus smiles at him “do you mind? Can i listen to you practice? You have a nice voice and i’d love to hear you sing. I’d think your voice would sound really sweet”  
Alec was in the middle of drinking his water when he choked on the thought. Magnus quickly rubbed his back and with his other hand rubbing his chest. It was meant to soothe Alec but it only made him flush. Magnus was touching his chest and Alec could feel himself sweating with the contact.  
“Are you alright Alexander?” Magnus’ face was clouded with worry. He gently took the notebook from Alec’s grasp and fanned him with it.  
“Um yeah, uh, sorry about that.” Alec stammered still trying to make all his vital signs back to normal as possible. It was nerve wracking to be this close to an angel. “I-“  
“Alec! Hey!”  
Alec turned to see Jace approaching them. Oh thank Raziel! “Hey Jace!” He almost cried out help me Jace.  
“Hey! Who’s your friend?” Jace stops infront of them and looks at Magnus from head to toe.  
“Magnus Bane” Magnus drawls, holding out his hand.  
“Jace” Jace says simply. “I’m his brother”  
“Nice to meet you then Jace” Magnus smiles broadly at him and Jace smirks.  
“Yeah, nice to meet you too. Are you guys practicing? Wanna go get some chips?” Jace asks Alec  
“Honestly Jace! All you ever do is eat! Aren’t you worried about getting fat?” Alec says exasperated.  
“I’m a growing boy. You should come with me too Alec. You need to grow a couple more inches as well. You’re too short” Jace deadpans and Magnus had trouble hiding his laughter.  
“I’m talking about his height mind you” Jace sniggers at Magnus  
“I was thinking the same thing too” Magnus raises both hands in surrender  
“Ha ha. Make fun of the short guy. Really guys, i’m going to grow taller than all of you someday” Alec huffed as he fell into step behind Jace.  
“Don’t worry about it. You’re cute so it makes up for being vertically challenged” Magnus says as he casually places an arm around Alec.  
Alec wishes he didn’t blush easily. Magnus would have probably thought it was his natural skin color. But it felt nice to be this close to Magnus. Something about the guy just draws him in like a magnet.  
Jace observes Magnus carefully as they buy some nachos from a food stall. The guy was all over his brother. Jace was rather used to boys draping themselves over Alec and he usually ignored it. But somehow, Magnus is different. Alec seems curious about Magnus and doesn’t push him away. Even with all the close proximity and the touching. Maybe his brother finds this one attractive? Although Alec hasn’t opened up about his sexuality yet. Jace and Izzy had long accepted their brother was gay. Now Magnus was watching Alec eat and automatically wipes his lips with his thumb.  
Alec blinks as Magnus sucks his thumb clean with a soft pop.  
Ok, that was just downright dirty. “Magnus, a word” Jace half drags him away from his brother.  
“Ok” Magnus sounded a bit irritated.  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Magnus glares at him. “What? Aren’t you his brother?”  
“I am. That’s why I’m telling you to back off. You’re too much”  
“Too much is my middle name.”  
“You need to take it down a notch. Or maybe 4. He’s new to this. This flirting thing”  
“Such a shame. No one’s ever flirted with him before? Wait! Has he never had a boyfriend before? Is he a V?”  
“Chill Magnus! And I’m not discussing my brother’s sex life with you!”  
“So what are we going to talk about then?”  
Jace sighed. “Just, take it easy on him ok? He’s.. he’s not yet out of the closet”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah. Oh. So just.. don’t push it.”  
“Got it dad”  
Jace rolls his eyes. “I’m younger than him by the way. He’s the oldest out of us Lightwood siblings.”  
“Oh! There’s more? Does the rest look like him? What a gorgeous bunch”  
Jace ignored him and decided not to say any more. They really just met this guy and already he was talking like he’s part of the family. Well, actually, the Lightwoods do love taking people in. But it was too early to tell Magnus all about their family after all.  
Alec was already in a deep conversation with someone else. Another pale looking boy with glasses.  
“Ehrm” Magnus cleared his throat loudly and Jace doesn’t even bother to hide his smile.  
“Oh, you’re back” Alec says turning to them and smiling.  
“And you’ve met someone new. Who’s this?” Magnus asks trying not to sound like a jealous boyfriend.  
“Oh hey! i’m Simon. I was just talking to Alec here about song choices coz i feel like the judges would notice me if i sing a girl’s song. But i’m a guy so it would be like a manly version of a popular girl’s song. You know, its like what that Blaine guy in that tv show glee always does. He’s a guy but he sings girl songs like katy perry, oooh! I got it! Maybe i can sing britney spears?” The guy Simon looks back at Alec who nods in agreement.  
“Yeah, you can do britney. Everyone knows her songs” Alec provides helpfully.  
Magnus felt like a headache was starting. He couldn’t bear another minute with this Samuel guy.  
“Yeah ok then. Britney it is! You’re such a great help Alec! Would you like to hang out after auditions? There’s an arcade just a few blocks from here and-“  
“Oh, Alec might be busy later, some family matter we need to attend to” Jace finally cuts in. “I’m Jace Lightwood by the way. And this is Magnus Bane” he holds out his hand for a shake and Simon eagerly shakes their hands. Jace felt his arm would come off.  
“Oh its nice to meet you! Did I introduce myself already? Oh never mind, I’m Simon Lewis. Have you heard Alec sing? His voice is angelic! Oh! You’re a Lightwood too right? So you’ve heard him sing too yeah? Well of course you have! Cool! Wait! Are you brothers? Oooh can you sing like Alec?” Simon looks expectantly at Jace who is still struggling to make out the babbling he just heard.  
“Sorry, what?!” Jace asked and Magnus chuckles.  
“We really must get back. It was fun and all Sanders but look! The line is moving! We really need to go” Magnus pushed Jace and Alec towards the queue.  
“Hey Alec! Whatsapp me later ok?!” Simon waved them goodbye  
“Sure Simon” Alec called out waving back. “Ow!” He rubbed his arm. Magnus had grabbed him a bit tight.  
“Oh, sorry about that Alexander” Magnus looked like he wasn’t in the least bit sorry though.  
Jace smiled and ducked his face away so his brother wouldn’t notice.

\- - -

“Ok, so the last name I’m going to call is..” Simon Cowell held the suspense for a little while longer.  
Alec looked around at the other hopefuls beside him. They were grouped in the boys category and already, 3 guys had been chosen. Jace was still beside him. So was Magnus who was nervously playing with the many rings on his fingers. Simon was on the other side as well. None of them had made it to the next round. There was only one name left and when Simon Cowell said it, Alec’s heart sank. He had hoped atleast Jace would make it through.  
“Hey” Simon said softly, he was crying.  
“Hey, its ok” Alec went over to hug him.  
Damn it! Magnus was too late. He wanted a hug too. He felt someone grab him and saw it was Jace. “There there” he gave the golden boy an awkward pat in the back as Jace hugged him crying. Seriously, how long was Samantha planning on crying on Alec’s shoulder? The boy needed to suck it up and be a man!  
“It’s ok, there’s still next year” Alec says as he pulls away from Simon and gives him a reassuring smile. Suddenly a hand was on Simon’s forehead as he was not so gently pushed back and away from Alec.  
“Oh Alexander! It’s ok baby, come here!” Magnus purred pulling the smaller boy towards him and cradling his head by the crook of his neck.  
“Uh, Magnus.. I’m fine though-“ Alec protests although not entirely pulling away. Magnus smelled nice and felt warm. He fits right in inside this guy’s embrace. And for a teenager, Magnus has some really nice round arms!  
“Hush now little one, its alright.” Magnus rubs his back and Alec slowly holds on to him.  
“This feels nice..” Alec murmurs as Magnus presses him more closely to him.  
“Uh, guys? Are you like, being too close for boys? Like, are you bromancing or something?” Simon asks.  
“Hey they’re calling us, there’s some announcement!” Jace calls and beckons them towards a staff who had a clipboard.  
“Ok! These 5 guys please follow me! Raphael Santiago, Jace and Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis. Right, follow me! This way!” The staff says.  
The five teens followed the staff who lead them to Simon Cowell and Nicole Scherzinger.  
“Hi boys” Nicole smiles at them. “I guess you’re wondering why we called the five of you”  
The boys nodded and looked at them both questioningly.  
“Well the bad news is, if you think this round was tough, wait till you get to bootcamp. Its going to be hell, but it will be fun i promise.” Simon pauses for effect. “So the good news, you guys are in. As a group”  
“We’re.. we’re in?” Jace asks in disbelief  
“right you are Jace. You made it to the next round. You better come up with a group name too” Simon smiles at him encouragingly.  
Magnus couldn’t believe it. “We made it!” He whispers.  
“We’re in this together” Alec grins up at him.  
Magnus is really happy now. Not only was he in, pretty boy was with him in this as well. “Oh we’re gonna have so much fun” he promises Alec as he pulls him in a hug.  
Alec laughs “this is already fun!”  
Jace hugs them, and Simon hugs the big circle too.  
“Um.. I’m Raphael” the other boy says shyly.  
“Well join in the group hug Raphael” Alec says struggling to pull Raphael inside the circle. He was immediately sucked inside and the five of them were a tangle of limbs.  
“We made it guys! This is us! The beginning!” Jace jumps excitedly.  
They laugh and jump celebrating. When Simon and Nicole finished informing them of what’s next, they were dismissed. They run outside to meet their families to announce the good news. They’ll need to come back again after 3 days for bootcamp.


	2. Waking Up Beside You, I’m A Loaded Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bootcamp. Raphael hates dancing. Malec gets comfy with each other in bed ;)  
> Inspired by the song No Control by One Direction :)

Magnus got off the car and kissed his mom goodbye. Bootcamp was going to last for a week. If they made it thru, they will be staying in a sponsored hotel until they were eliminated. Their group, which Alec had suggested they call One Direction or 1D for short, had agreed to meet at the parking lot. Everyone was already there except for the glasses guy Sherwin. Raphael was sitting by the sidewalk, looking at his phone. Jason and Alec were playing. Its seems the blondie was trying to tickle his pretty boy. Magnus placed his stuff along with theirs and went beside Alec.  
“Quick Magnus! Grab him!” Jace yelled as he caught one of Alec’s wrists.  
“No don’t!” Alec shouted before throwing his head back laughing as Jace attacked his side.  
Magnus sneaked behind him and grabbed hold of Alec’s other wrist, placing his trapped hand on his chest. He pressed Alec close to him. Alec’s back was on his chest as Magnus’ free hand explored Alec’s side. He could feel Alec vibrating with laughter against him and it was soothing.  
“No more, please!” Alec gasped as he was defenseless against the two who attacked his sides.  
“We’ll stop only once you say it!” Jace threatened, his hand going up to Alec’s ear.  
Alec squirmed, pressing closer to Magnus to try and avoid Jace. “Never!”  
“What’s he supposed to say?” Magnus asked curiously as he kept Alec locked in a firm grip.  
Jace smirked. “I told him to admit that I’m the most handsome in 1D”  
“Well that’s not fair. Alec should have a choice don’t you think?” Magnus has now taken hold of both Alec’s wrists and trapped it in one hand only, pressing it to Alec’s chest.  
Alec tried to break free from Magnus’ grip but to no avail. “Yeah! I should have a choice, the most handsome in our group is-“  
“You can only choose between me and Jace” Magnus reminded tickling Alec under the chin with his free hand making him squirm. “But if you choose me, we can tag team Jace for revenge. What do you say?”  
Alec looked to the side to gaze up at Magnus. Their faces were closer than expected and Alec blushed. He was going to say Magnus was the most handsome anyway. But now he felt very shy in admitting it.  
“You’re not playing fair!” Jace complained, he hit Magnus playfully on the shoulder.  
Before Magnus could retort, there was a hand grabbing his head and another at Jace’s head. Suddenly, their foreheads were knocked against each other and they reeled back from the force of the headbutt.  
“Ow” they both clutched their foreheads in pain. Magnus lets go of Alec.  
“It’s not nice to bully the smallest guy. Are you alright Alec?” Raphael stepped in between the two to look at Alec whose shirt was now wrinkled and his hair was all over the place.  
“Yeah I’m good. Thanks Raph” Alec said smoothing his shirt but failing to make it look presentable.  
Raphael grabbed an extra shirt from his bag and handed it to him. “Here”  
“Thanks! I’ll launder this and return it” Alec grinned as he removed his shirt.  
Magnus stopped rubbing his head to admire the view. Alec was pale, smooth, and thin but well toned. If Alec filled out a bit, he would definitely be a hunk. Magnus made it his mission to fatten up his pretty boy a bit. Raphael’s shirt was a bit big for him. The round collar was showing more skin than Magnus would have liked.  
“Hey guys! Sorry I was late. My mom insisted to buy some snacks. Have you guys eaten? Pick whatever you want” Simon held out a grocery bag full of chips.  
“Maybe later, come on let’s go inside” Jace gestured towards the entrance and they all took their bags and went inside. The number of people had dwindled down and it wasn’t as crowded as before. They were going to be briefed for an hour then bootcamp would be starting. If they made it thru bootcamp, the next phase was taking place at the judges’ home. Last time, he had been in Simon’s resort in Barbados.  
Jace was scared. He had made it that far before. But that was it. He felt someone squeeze his hand and looked sideways to see Alec smiling at him.  
“We got this. Trust me” Alec assured him and Jace couldn’t help but smile back. His brother was his pillar of strength.  
“Thank you for being here with me” Jace said softly, pulling Alec into a hug. Alec hugged him back and Jace kissed his head as he pulled away.  
“Always” Alec pats his shoulder then excuses himself to go to the restroom.   
Jace was still smiling as Alec walked past him when he noticed Magnus staring at him with a weird look on his face.  
“What?” Jace asked confused  
“Nothing” Magnus said looking away. Relax. Remember, they’re brothers. He reminded himself. But are brothers even allowed to be that sweet with each other? Magnus groaned. Why was this affecting him so much? He should really focus on the contest and less on the pretty hazel eyed boy.

-

Bootcamp proved to be far harder than they initially thought. They were all required to perform a specific song for the group category and 1D took their time practicing. They’ve never sung as a group before and each of them had different takes on how they should sing. In the end, everyone agreed to have Alec sing the chorus parts noting that Alec has the right voice for the song. The first verse was covered by Jace, and Raphael was to sing the last part. Simon and Magnus both agreed to be backup singers only, making their performance an acapella.  
There were times that Jace and Alec argued and Magnus would immediately come to Alec’s defense. Feeling ganged up, Jace would walk out on them only for Alec to follow him apologizing.  
Magnus was rather jealous of the whole thing. Jace was being a drama queen and Alec always follows him around. He huffed as Alec ran after Jace for the third time that day.  
“You know, you should just leave them alone. They’re both very competitive and its normal for brothers to fight” Raphael said lightly, handing him a bottled water.  
Magnus shook his head. “Everyone agreed for Alec to be the leader. Now Jace seems to have an opinion on just about everything.”  
“He wants to do everything we possibly can with this. His suggestions are bold but I agree with most of it.” Raphael explained and Simon nodded beside him.  
“I should probably check on Alec. I mean, on both of them.” Simon grinned sheepishly. “I’ll bring them back here. You guys just stay put” Without waiting for an answer, Simon went ahead to look for the Lightwood siblings. He found them quarreling by a food stall.  
“Come on Jace! We just had lunch 2 hours ago!”  
“I’m hungry!” Jace retaliated amidst a mouthful of food. He took a big piece off the hotdog sandwich and shoved it in Alec’s mouth as he was about to speak again.  
“You’re always hu- mmmph” Alec covered his mouth as he tried to close it while chewing.  
“Hey feed me too!” Simon said opening his mouth and saying ‘ah!’  
“Buy your own” Jace said pointing behind him.  
Simon pouted and got some money.  
“Hey this is really good. Let’s bring some to Magnus and Raph” Alec took out some money and bought for the team.  
When they got back, Magnus and Raphael were vocalizing and Alec quickly approached Magnus and handed him a sandwich.  
“Here, I bought you something” Alec blushed slightly as Magnus smiled at him.  
“Well you do know the way to a man’s heart” Magnus teased.  
“Oh, I.. I bought for everyone” Alec stuttered, handing Raphael a sandwich as well and distributing the rest. Alec felt all flustered. He did want to buy for Magnus but to be obvious about it wasn’t his plan. So he bought for everyone to hide his real agenda.  
“I see” Magnus said a little disappointed. He pats the seat next to him and Alec automatically sat beside him. Jace rolls his eyes. They eat while discussing and practiced some more. Then everyone was called to the stage again.  
“Good morning. How’s everyone feeling?” Simon Cowell greeted them. Beside him was a new younger judge. “I hope you brought your A game today. Bootcamp will consist of 5 grueling days of practice and performances. From over 200,000 applicants, we have now a little over 200, by tomorrow, we are going to cut it by half. Then the next day it would be another half.. by the fifth day, we will have 24 acts. 6 acts per category. There are 4 categories, the boys, the girls, over 25 and groups. By the way, the judges for now will be I, Simon Cowell. Cheryl Cole isn’t present today as she is sick, and let me introduce to you a new judge who will be replacing Louis Walsh. Please give a warm welcome to Louis Tomlinson.” Simon gestured to his right clapping.  
Louis was met with an applause from the eager contestants.  
“Hi there. I’m excited to be a part of the judges this season. I remember a few years back, I was in your shoes as well. So I know exactly what you’re feeling right now. Just be yourself, you’re the best chance that you have and always give it your best.” Louis smiled.  
“Alright, let’s get started. We’ve given you ample time to practice singing. We’ll call you back in sets. Then tomorrow, we will find out if you’ll be moving forward. Work hard guys.” Simon Cowell said as they were dismissed.  
-  
That night, Magnus was hugging his pillow as he knocked outside Alec’s room.  
Alec peered thru the peephole first and opened the door. “Hey” he grinned.  
“Hi” Magnus smiled back and stepped inside only to be surprised that he didn’t have his pretty boy alone as he had initially planned. Jace and Simon were already on the bed. “Is there a pajama party? I have to say I’m disheartened that you didn’t invite me Alexander” he turned around to face Alec as he closed the door.  
“Oh, no. Uh, Si came first asking to sleep over then Jace got here 5mins before you did.” Alec explained as another knock came. “That must be Raphael” Alec said opening the door again.  
So Simon was the first to come to Alec eh? Magnus went over to the bed and sat by the edge. Jace and Simon were huddled under the covers playing something in their phones.  
“Come on in, we’ve been expecting you” Alec grinned at Raphael who was clutching his pillow nervously.  
“Oh, everyone’s here” Raphael grinned and headed to the bed. Magnus stood up to let him inside the covers as he took the next spot. Alec would be sleeping beside no one else but him. That’s the plan.  
Alec though, took the couch, much to his disappointment.  
“What do you guys think? Did we do well earlier?” Alec asked as he fluffed out the couch pillows and laid down.  
“I think we did great but the other groups were pretty good too. Hey, you can still fit here, there’s room for one more” Jace said as Simon moved aside to give space in between them.  
“No its ok, I can take the couch. I thought we did great too. I hope we make it to the next round though” Alec placed his hands at the back of his head as he looked up to the ceiling.  
“We’ll make it. We have a charming leader and our vocals blended nicely. Plus, we’re all very young and good looking. I don’t see why Simon Cowell won’t pick us” Magnus said as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. It would have been more comfy had Alec been beside him.  
“Well I can’t disagree with the young and good looking part. You know, we should get to know each other. I’ll start off. I’m Jace Lightwood, 16 yrs old. We, my brother Alec and I, live in a small village in Cheshire. Singing has been my dream since I was young and this is the 2nd time I’ve joined x factor. Aside from singing, I love boxing and running like in marathons.” Jace smiled hugging his knees to his chest as he looked to Simon.  
“Oh ok, here goes. I’m Simon Lewis, 15 yrs old but I haven’t had my birthday this year yet. I’m Irish and I learned to play the guitar by myself at the age of 11. I also perform for others to help raise funds for our local football team. I love golf, tennis and cricket. Oh and football and star wars too” Simon pushed up his glasses giving them all a toothy grin.  
“I’m Raphael Santiago, I just turned 16 yesterday-“  
“Why didn’t you say anything?! We should be out partying right now!” Jace exclaimed  
“Belated happy birthday Raph” Alec greeted him  
“Thanks, I’ll treat you guys after bootcamp, how does that sound?” Raphael offered  
“Sure!” The four agreed, Simon motioned for Raphael to continue.  
“Right, so, I love drawing, painting, anything to do with art. I like music and fashion too. Um, I guess that’s about it” Raphael rubbed the back of his neck.  
“You’re pretty quiet but you can belt out a good falsetto.” Magnus pointed out. “So now we do me. I’m Magnus Bane, 16, bi, I love football, dancing and singing. I love fashion and art too.”  
“Yeah we can tell” Jace smirked. Magnus was wearing a black pajama bottom with white baby shark prints. He wore a purple glittery silk robe on top which was loosely fastened. His muscled chest was in view and Alec tried his best not to stare.  
“Ok so me. I’m Alec Lightwood, 16-“  
“Wait, are you guys like twins? You’re brothers right and both 16?” Simon asked and Magnus was thankful for the first time that Simon interrupted.  
“We’re not blood related. The Lightwoods adopted me when I was 7. Alec is older than me by a month only” Jace said for the first time feeling a bit shy.  
“Jace is a Lightwood born from different parents only. He’s the best brother we could ever have. He’s also the best Lightwood there is” Alec said proudly making Jace blush. His brother did give his all in everything he did and Alec was more than elated to have him as part of their family.  
So brothers but not blood related. Magnus better keep an eye out for Jace too. Make sure that he understands the concept of brothers. His closeness to Alec was bordering more than just kinship and it made Magnus uncomfortable. Their love for each other was a bit over the top as far as Magnus was concerned.  
“Go ahead Alec, tell us more about yourself” Simon pressed, leaning closer.  
“Oh ok. Um, I love singing but I never really thought to join here. Jace forced me to.” Alec laughed rubbing the back of his head. “Uh, what else is there? I guess that’s about it.”  
“He’s a nice guy, can hardly say no to anything. He’s very responsible and he always makes the right decisions. He’s born to lead and, oh yeah, he’s innocent” Jace was rubbing his chin with his fingers thinking.  
“Innocent?” Simon asked looking at Jace  
“He’s never been in a relationship. Never been interested in anyone” Jace shrugs  
“Seriously?” Simon stares at Alec in disbelief  
Well, it was now half true. Alec certainly is interested with Magnus but he couldn’t tell them that. So he just nodded looking down.  
“I think it’s sweet that he’s waiting for the right one.” Magnus said quietly making Alec look up at him smiling shyly.  
“Oh, I just meant, you’re really cute and I imagined you’d had girls flocking you and you just had to pick which one you liked-“ Simon blabbed  
“I think you mean Jace. He’s the chick magnet” Alec said laughing  
“No, I mean, Jace is hot too but you’re also very attractive. I mean if I were a girl I’d be like all over you right now and I’d probably give you my virgi-“  
“Are you declaring your love for my brother?” Jace glared at Simon making the younger boy move back slightly  
“Uh, no. I just, uh, I mean-“  
“He’s just saying your brother is an eye candy” Raphael said as he sank deeper in the sheets closing his eyes.  
“Yeah, uh, what he said” Simon said meekly, going under the sheets as well.  
“Of course he is. We Lightwoods are good looking!” Jace huffed as he also went under the sheets.  
“You don’t have a blanket, come here, there’s still room for you” Magnus said lifting the comforter and moving to give Alec space.  
Alec hugged his arms to himself. “No its ok. Goodnight guys” he turned to face the couch. There was a chorus of goodnights. Magnus admired Alec’s tush for a while before tucking himself in.  
The boys fell asleep exhausted.  
A few hours later, Magnus woke up. Simon and Jace were having a snoring battle. It was pretty intense. He looked over to the couch and saw Alec curled up to a small ball. He crept towards him and touched his arm. Alec was very cold and shivering. He placed a hand on his cheek and Alec leaned to the touch and opened his sleepy eyes.  
“Hey, Let’s get you to the bed so you could be warm” Magnus said softly. Alec nodded and got up. As soon as Alec got in the covers, Raphael snuggled into him and Alec turned to face Magnus.  
Magnus laid on his side facing Alec. He placed his hand on Alec’s waist and pulled their bodies closer. Alec looked at him confused but didn’t struggle.  
“You’ll be warmer this way. You need some body heat so I need you to come closer, ok?” Magnus explained whispering. Alec mumbled an ok and snuggled into Magnus. He smelled great. Like strawberries and champagne. Magnus rubbed his back then carefully covered his ears. Alec chuckled.  
“He’s my brother, I’m quite used to the snoring.” Alec whispered looking up and blushing at how close their faces were.  
“If you say so darling. Now sleep. I’ll keep you warm for the rest of the night.” Magnus brushed away the hair from his face. It felt nice to be caressed like this. Alec closed his eyes and relaxed. He heard Magnus humming softly and it lulled him to sleep.  
-  
Magnus woke up feeling like a king. Alec was sleeping on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around him. He kissed Alec’s head then held his breath as Alec stirred.  
Alec slowly opened his eyes and got up. “Good morning” he said as he looked at Magnus.  
“Morning” Magnus smiled sleepily at him.  
Alec looked around. The others have left. It was only him and Magnus. “We should probably shower and head down for breakfast”  
Or we can do both at the same time, Magnus thought mischievously as Alec got up and stretched. Magnus got up and stretched as well, his robe was barely covering his chest now and Alec blushed looking away.  
“You know, we can shower together if you want” Magnus strode purposefully towards him making him step back.  
“Wha-what? What do you mean? Magnus!” Alec had kept backing away until he was trapped between the wall and Magnus. He flattened himself to the best of his abilities as he looked up at the beautiful being infront of him.  
“Relax Alexander. I was just teasing” Magnus had leaned his face closer, just a few centimeters away from kissing sweet Alec.  
Alec gulped “Ha ha.. vey funny” Alec mumbled, his heart was beating so fast. He has never been kissed and he felt the urge to just have his first kiss with this guy. Angels help him. He’s not going to last if Magnus wouldn’t back off.  
Magnus smirked and moved away collecting his pillow. “I’ll see you later darling.”  
Alec closed his eyes counting to ten as soon as Magnus left. He sighed and went to have a cold shower.

-

They made it thru the next round. But now the challenge was dancing. They’ve been practicing all day and the judges have called them to perform. Raphael was nowhere to be found. Jace kept calling his phone but he wasn’t answering. They were called to the stage, Simon Cowell noticed one of them was missing. He went out to look for Raphael and brought him back. They were made to move in the front and they did their best to impress. After their performance, Jace was all over Raphael.  
“What were you thinking?! Don’t you want this?! Answer me when I’m talking to you!” Jace pushed at Raphael and he pushed back.  
“Stop! Jace! Calm down!” Alec got between them and grabbed his brother.  
“What?! Are you taking his side now huh?!” Jace asked pushing Alec away.  
“What?! No! Jace, calm down ok?”  
Jace successfully pushed Alec away and walked out. Alec was about to follow him when Raphael held him back. “I’ll go get him, its my fault anyway”  
Alec nodded and Raphael went after Jace alone.  
“You ok?” Magnus asked Alec.  
“Yeah, Where’s Si?”  
“Oh, he said he was tired and he’s going to his room. He’ll join us again for dinner.”  
“Oh”  
“What do you want to do?”  
Alec thought about it for awhile. He finally had Magnus alone. And they could go out like on a date. Alec blushed. “Would you, uh, like to have coffee with me? My treat” he hastily added the last part in fear of getting rejected. People in general loved free food right? It would be harder for Magnus to say no.  
“My my my Alexander, are you asking me out on a date?” Magnus jutted his hip on one side, placing a hand on it and tilting his head as if studying Alec.  
Alec’s cheeks flamed. “I, uh.. I.. just.. uh.. want to have coffee. If uh, that’s ok with you.. um, i’ll text Jace, Raph and Si so they can follow us there.” He quickly sent the group a message.  
Magnus observed Alec for a while. He was very shy and Magnus can’t quite figure out if his flirting was reciprocated or not. He figured he should let Alec know that he was very interested. “Alright, Let’s go for coffee. But I’ll treat you as I normally would when going out on a date with a pretty boy” Magnus winked and Alec felt like fainting as Magnus took his hand and led him towards the nearest coffeeshop.  
They spent their free time together talking about everything. The others joined them only for dinner.

-

“Alec! You can sleep here” Magnus suggested as he pats the space beside him. They were all sleeping in Alec’s room again. Jace and Magnus brought the mattress from Magnus’ room so they had 2 beds. Jace and Raphael were occupying Alec’s bed. The couch was still unoccupied too.  
Alec furrowed his brow at Magnus, not quite understanding why Magnus would want to sleep next to him. “Why?” He asked askance.  
Magnus tried not to looked disappointed at the question. He had been in all honesty, flirting with Alec. And still Alec didn’t get it. Either that, or Alec wasn’t interested. “If you want, I mean, there’s room for one more here.. and well, Si could take the spot too. Whatever” he shrugged nonchalantly. But he lowered his eyes to avoid anyone seeing how down he felt. Their coffee date was great but he didn’t know if Alec regarded him as a friend only. Just a little encouragement on Alec’s part would have made a huge boost in his confidence in pursuing the matter. But maybe Alec wasn’t into him that way.  
“Cool! I’ll take that spot! I’ll sleep with you Magnus” Simon offered and he tried to walk past Alec to get to Magnus when Alec’s hand shot up and stopped him dead on his tracks. Simon looked down on Alec’s hand that was splayed across his chest.  
“He asked me first. I don’t remember saying no” Alec said quietly, head lowered and avoiding everyone’s curious gaze.  
“Oh.. I.. I thought you didn’t want to, coz you were asking why and I thought you-“ Simon sputtered an explanation  
“You thought wrong.” Alec said simply as he slowly made his way towards Magnus.  
Jace smirked and Raphael shook his head as he slid deeper under the covers.  
Magnus smiled knowingly at Alec who he noticed was blushing but he remained silent with the whole ordeal. Alec carefully slid inside but retained a good amount of space in between them.  
“Why don’t you come closer to me Alexander” Magnus suggested, his teasing evident in his tone.  
“No” Alec said firmly and placed his back in front of Magnus as he slept on his side facing the other way.  
Magnus’ lips twitched into a pout. It was fine. Alec was probably just shy.  
“Come on Si, you can fit here between us” Jace said and Simon slept in the middle.  
Jace peered at Magnus and Alec. He watched grinning as Magnus slowly slinked his way closer to Alec and hugged him. There wasn’t any resistance from his brother which is as much as anyone could hope to get. When Alec wasn’t interested, he’d move away on instinct. With Magnus though, his brother had accepted all the subtle advances. Magnus seems to whisper something in Alec’s ear making his brother shift to turn and face him. Jace closed his eyes to give the two some privacy.  
“Do you think we’d make it thru tomorrow?” Magnus whispered to Alec making the smaller boy turn to face him.  
“Yeah, I think we have a shot. Raphael may hate dancing but he’s really got good moves. I think Simon Cowell likes him too.” Alec whispered thoughtfully.  
“Simon likes you too. The way he praises you and looks fondly at you, I get jealous you know” Magnus rubbed his back. Alec doesn’t seem to mind all the touching. His pretty boy was getting comfortable with him. Just no too forward suggestions and Magnus was fine.  
“I heard Simon likes Si too. All the judges like him. The kid is likeable.” Alec said vaguely trying to change the subject. He didn’t want Magnus to get jealous.  
“Yeah, and Simon likes Jace too. I guess I’m the black sheep in the group”  
“Hey, the judges like you. I like you” Alec blushed but he looked straight into his eyes.  
“You do?” Magnus asked, not teasing this time. He wants to encourage Alec into talking more about his feelings with him.  
“Yeah.. you’re talented. Your voice is soothing and you dance so gracefully.. and.. and the audience loves you.. i saw your audition on youtube.. you have fans” Alec stopped. He hadn’t meant to slip up on the last part. He didn’t want to seem like a stalker. He had followed Magnus on twitter, instagram and fb. He even searched him in google and youtube. Magnus had hundreds of fans and his audition had thousand of views.  
“Really? I have to check tomorrow then. I’m sure you have fans too. You had a groupie in the coffeeshop. I felt like your chaperone.”  
“Oh, they asked for both our autographs.” Alec corrected. The fans were a nice surprise. He and Magnus had taken some pictures with them. “We should you know, get better signatures.”  
“Yeah we better work on that if we need to do alot of autograph signing. My penmanship is boring”  
“No, its really elegant and it’s beautiful. You’re beautiful” Alec added before he could stop himself. His eyes widened at his blunder.  
“You really think I’m beautiful Alexander?” Magnus asked softly  
“Yeah.. you are.” Alec licked his lips. And for a minute, Magnus stared at those pink lips. When Magnus leaned in, Alec held his breath. Magnus rubbed his nose with Alec’s.  
“You’re gorgeous Alexander” Magnus whispered. He moved up and kissed his forehead. “Get some rest, tomorrow’s going to be another long day”  
Alec snuggled into Magnus’ embrace and fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be about making it to the top 16 acts. And Magnus and Alec sitting under a tree.. you know.. k-i-s.. i probably shouldn’t say more :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how the chapter button works hahaha! But this will be around 8 chapters at most :)  
> Do you like it? Let me know ^^, I just started being a Larry fan a month ago and I meant to post this sooner. But I had an inner battle as to who should be Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.. coz Harry is very much like Magnus in terms of being stylish and all. But I noticed Louis was the one who was always flirty and gets really jealous. ^^,


End file.
